El amor no entiende razones
by YukiYukiHana
Summary: Ichigo es un joven de 20 años que siempre se a creído superior a todos, pero la vida le dará un lección que cambia su vida, enamorarse de una persona totalmente opuesta a él no estaba en sus planes mucho menos que esa persona fuera una mujer de la calle y con hijos. ICHIRUKI
1. Terremoto

El amor no entiende razones

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, esta sensual historia si es de mi total autoria. xD

Sammury: Ichigo es un joven de 20 años que siempre se a creído superior a todos, pero la vida le dará un lección que cambia su vida, enamorarse de una persona totalmente opuesta a él no estaba en sus planes mucho menos que esa persona fuera una mujer de la calle y con hijos. ICHIRUKI

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Capitulo 1 "Terremoto"

Kurosaki Ichigo siempre a sido un hombre arrogante y como no desde que nació siempre a estado rodeado de lujos y todo lo que ha querido siempre se le ha dado en las manos y ahora con veinte años no a sido la excepción, con solo tronar los dedos tenia todo lo que queria en sus manos, el gran empresario luego de la muerte de su madre se volvío aun más frio y soberbio que antes ¿compación? ¿bondad? ¿amor? sentimientos que Kurosaki Ichigo carecia totalmente ya que para el no era algo que necesitara con el dinero y el poder bastaba para él, él era totalmente 'feliz' a su estilo lujoso de vida, le encantaba comprarse un nuevo automovil cada mes viajar a grandes ciudades, estar con hermosas chicas, tener lo mejor en electronica y lo mejor de todo su gran y super costoso apartamento con vista al mar en el residencial más costoso de toda Soul Society ¿que más podia pedir? Si lo tenia todo en sus manos y si no era así conseguirlo sería cuestión de segundos.

Era un día nublado e Ichigo estaba en su gran despacho trabajando, eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de la tarde, era un día normal y algo aburrido, de pronto empezó a sentir que todo se movía, also su vista de sus computador y obsevo como todo su despachó se movia, estaba temblando, escucho algunos gritos desde afuera por lo visto era un terremoto, salio de su despacho sin mucha prisa yendo a hacia una zona segura, luego de 13 minutos el terremoto fue sintiendose cada vez más suave hasta llegar a parar, vio que algunas cosas estaban tiradas por los suelos y una que otra cosa rota sin embargo por la gran estruccura del edificio ninguna pared o piso se desplomó, tranquilo volvio a su despacho a seguir con su trabajo, solo esperaba que su ordenador estubiera en buen estado.

Luego de mas o menos unos 20 minutos escuchó su movil sonar, debía de ser su hísterico padre, lo conocía y seguramente estaba hecho un saco de nervios. Saco su movil del bolsillo y contestó.

-Ichigo? estas bien?- habló su padre con un tono preocupado.

-Claro que si viejo, si solo llamas para eso colgaré- amenazó Ichigo

-Jah! ya sabía yo que eras todo un macho pecho peludo igual que tu padre, pero ya que estas bien necesito que vengas de inmediato a Karakura con ropa comoda, si no vienes te cancelo todas tus cuentas bancarias, sabes que lo haré, nos vemos en 15 minutos, bye bye- y sin dejarle responder a su hijo le colgó.

-maldito viejo- gruño, se levanto de su asiento, como su saco y salio de su despacho; no sabía para que su padre lo necesitaba y no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era que no cancelará sus cuentas ahí si iba a ver problemas y la verdad prefería ahorrarselos más si se trataba de su padre.

Llegó puntual donde su padre lo había citado, ya se había cambiado de ropa por unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de 3/4 de manga color negro y unos zapados semi deportivos, todo su vestuario de diseñador. Vio el auto de su padre y se estaciono a un lado del de él.

-Aquí me tienes viejo para que querías que viniera a este lugar?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda así que sigueme en el auto que nos vamos al Rukongai, al distrito setenta y ocho, Inuzuri- dijo su padre con extrañamente seriedad

-¿Que? estas loco! yo no pienso ir a ese asqueroso lugar me oíste?! ahí solo hay vagos y drogadictos bahg! que asco! ni loco voy a ir- gritó Ichigo furioso ¿que se creía su padre?

-Vas a ir te guste o no el lugar donde se creó el terremoto fue en el distrito setenta y nueve, Kusajishi y los del distrito setenta y ocho deben de estar en malas condicones, hay que ir ayudar ¡¿me entendiste?!-

-ya te dije que no pienso ir a ese asqueroso lugar! más bien me alegro de que ahí aya más daños así mueren esas asquerosas cucarach...- Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase por el gran puñetaso que recibio en su rostro.

-hey! que te pasa viejo!? por que rayos me pegas?!- gritó furioso Ichigo sobandose la parte afectada.

-que te pasa a ti! imbesil?! como puede estar feliz de que alguien muera?! ah?! Te dije que vas a ir si o si! vas ayudar todo lo posible para poder ayudar a todas esas pobres personas y no vas a quejarte ni una sola vez! me oiste?!- Isshin estaba furioso algo que muy pocas veces pasaba, pero es que su hijo le había hecho enojar -que diría mi Masaki al oírte hablar así- lloriquio volviendo a su estado "normal" -oh Masaki si estubieras aquí no sentiría tanta la culpa al mandarlo al hospital con todos los huesos quebrados-

Ichigo estaba en shock su padre era el demonio en persona si se enojaba de verdad, así que por ahora sería mejor no llevarle la contraria e iría a ese mugroso lugar a la fuerza ¡vaya día de mierda!

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

El Rukongai es el pueblo más pobre y peligroso de todo Japón, esta compuesto por ochenta distritos diferentes cada uno de ellos es totalmente diferente al anterior; el distrito uno, Junrinan, es el pueblo donde habitan personas pobres con estudios muy escasos y pocos de ellos han podido salir adelante es el distrito más calmado y con menos violencia de los ochenta distritos del Rukongai; cada distrito tiene un nombre y un numero que los identifican, entre más alto sea el numero más alto es el riesgo y peligro que hay, así como el distrito uno, Junrinan es el más seguro también esta el distrito ochenta, Zaraki que es el más peligroso de todos, en ese lugar los débiles no duran con vida ni un día, es un lugar lleno de asesinos, criminales, personas totalmente crueles, las pocas personas que han llegado poder salir de ahí son tan escasas que se pueden contar con una mano y sobrar dedos, así que el distrito setenta y ocho era un lugar sumamente peligroso y aun más para dos niños de cuatro y cinco años de edad y para su madre de diciseis años.

Eran aproximadamente las 2:20 de la tarde, Rukia estaba en un pequeño lago tratando de cazar unos peces para que sus hijos pudieran comer y si sobraba algo podría comerlo ella, estaba totalmente mojada de pies a cabeza pero eso no importaba estaba feliz de haber podido casar cinco peces ¡hoy abría comida para los tres! Llegó a una pequeña chosa con los cinco pescados en una mano y en la otra un poco de madera para cocinarlos, al llegar a su "casa" vio como sus dos pequeños hijos estaban jugando con unos incectos.

-Mami!- exclamarón ala misma vez

-como se portarón mis bellos angelitos mm?-

-ben,ben!- dijieron mientras corrian hacia Rukia

-mira lo que traje para comer... ¡pescado!- Rukia dijo alegre

Luego a haber comido les dio permiso a sus pequeños salir a jugar, el lugar donde ella vivia con sus pequeños era un poco más apartado del distrito setenta y ocho, en el busque entre del distrito setenta y ocho y el distrito setenta y nueve, sabia era era muy peligroso pero era más solitario y así podia estar más tranquila con sus peques.

Eran mas o menos las 2:30 de la tarde, sus hijos seguian jugando un poco lejos de la casa pero lo suficiente cerca como para protegerlos de una emegencia, el día estaba nublado y un poco oscuro, todo estaba en paz hasta que sintió como la tierra empezaba a moverse muy fuerte, iba a ir a proteger a sus hijos cuando sintió una gran preción en su espalda, pudo ver a sus hijos correr hacia ella asustados para luego no ver nada más.

-mami! mami! mami! despeta, despeta mami!- escuchaba el llanto de sus dos hijos, el miedo de saber si estaban heridos la hizo abrir los ojos

-Ch..Chizuku... Homura... estan bien?- preguntó debilmente Rukia

-mami! si estamos ben pelo(pero) mami esta sangando!- respondio la mayor de los dos, Homura.

-estoy.. bien..- Rukia escucho unas sirenas debían de ser paramedicos -mis amores vayan a Inuzuri ahí habra personas que los van a ayudar si?-

-pelo(pero) mami no va a venir?- pregunto Chizuki sollosando

-iré en un rato vale? ahora solo quiero que vayan y busquen a alguien que los ayude si?- Homura apesar de ser tan solo una niña de cinco años era muy valiente así que le asintio a su mamá, le dio la manito a su pequeño hermano y se fueron corriendo a buscar ayuda para su mami, ellos no se irian a ninguna parte sin su mami Rukia.

Rukia se sintió más tranquila al ver a sus hijos marcharse ella no podría salir de ahí sola tenia lo que era su 'casa' ensima de ella aparte de que tenia una gran estaca de madera encrustada en su muslo, podía sentir como el atravesaba todo el muslo derecho de lado a lado no podía moverse de ahí y estaba sangrando por lo tanto sabía que ahí iba a morir, pero lo único que le importaba era que sus hijos llegaran a salvo a Inuzuri y los ayudaran, Rukia sonrío debilmente se sentia cansada y sus parpados le pesaban, seguramente por la gran falta de sangre, no tenia miedo de morir desde pequeña nunca lo tuvo, lo único que deseaba era que sus hijos pudieran vivir, ser felicices, que tuvieran una familia y que seguramente sus nuevos padres fueran como los que ellos se merecían.. y derepente todo se volvío oscuro. Estaba muriendo.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Hola, hola estoy aquí con una nueva historia que se me ocurrio en la tarde mientras dormia, fue como un sueño y cuando desperté dije ¡tengo que escribirlo antes de que se me olvide! se que el capitulo es muy corto pero es lo más que pude escribir con esta fiebre y dolor de cabeza que tengo son solo 5 y un pedacito de 6 páginas en WorPad prometo que en el segundo capitulo hare minimo unas 8/9 páginas si estoy muy inspirada 10 o más x3

Los que sigen mi otra historia "Aishiteru mo!" no se preocupen no dejaré esa historia botada ¡jamas!

Como podrán haber notado amo ver a Rukia en papel de madre pero en esta historia nada es lo que parece... (sono como frase barata de pelicula XD)

Por último en este fic también haré las fichas para que se imaginen mas o menos como son los personajes tanto fisicamente como en otros aspectos sin nada mas que añadir nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

PD: Mi ortografía es pésima lo siento mucho!

PD2:¡Piensen en que si me dejan un review habran feliz a un lindo conejito! :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los adora: YukiYuki~ :3


	2. Pasado y Futuro

El amor no entiende razones

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

Advertencia: Ninguna por ahora.

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

**-Guest / diana carolina: **bueno en este capitulo se sabrá un poco del pasado de Rukia y verán la razón del porque Rukia es 'madre' tan joven

**-Moni: **Muchas gracias :'D a pesar de me hay algunos cliche que me gusta también me encantan las historias totalmente impredecibles así que trataré de hacer este fic un fic totalmente diferente a los que he leído antes X3

**-himary: **Perdón! pero de hecho este fic esta inspirado en la tercera pelicula de Bleach "Fade To Black" donde se muestra el verdadero orígen de Rukia (también a aparecido en el anime/manga) donde se muestra que Ruki (sonara feo pero es cierto) era una niña de la calle igual que mi Renji QnQ pero no te preocupes esta parte de Rukia es solo para darle drama a la historia en este capitulo la suerte de Rukia cambia *^* ¡ah! ¡no digo nada más! D: xD

**-misel-kuchiki: **ya veras los que pasará con esos dos x3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Capitulo 2 "El Pasado y el Futuro"

Rukia desde de que tiene memoria a vivido en el Rukongai en el distrito setenta y ocho, Inuzuri, nunca conocio a sus padres y su hermana mayor murió al estar enferma cuando ella apenas tenia 7 años, siempre ha tenido que luchar por sobrevivir, cada día es una lucha que para una niña de apenas doce años no es nada fácil, luego de que su hermana Hisana muriera había quedado totalmente sola, al menos cuando estaba su hermana se sentia acompañada, ahora el estar sola hacia las cosas más dificil y las ganas de vivir morian. Rukia no se andaba lamentando su 'destino' siempre se daba animos de seguir adelante a pesar de tener una vida cruel, Rukia siempre tenia la esperanza de algun día salir de ese lugar. Un día se había preguntado cual sería su mision en este mundo, su hermana siempre le decia que todo los seres humanos tenian un mision que cumplir en este mundo.

-Hace mucho tiempo un Dios decidió crear un nuevo planeta, él queria hacer un planeta especial que fuera muy hermoso, lleno de especies, de colores, que estuviera lleno de vida; así que se puso manos a la obra, luego de varias horas termino! pero él Dios no estaba satisfecho sentia que faltaba algo, entonces creo millones de especies diferentes unos grandes como elefantes y otros pequeños como hormigas, sin embargo el Dios no estaba conforme, penso y penso pasaron horas, días quisas hasta que al Dios se le ocurrio una descabellada idea. "Enviaré a mis ángeles al nuevo mundo" dijo emocionado, corrio a reunirse con todos sus ángeles y les dijo "Cada uno de ustedes iran al nuevo mundo que he creado, no se preocupen he hecho un mundo realmente hermoso lleno de especies diferentes, esta lleno de vida y color, sin embargo, todos, cada uno de ustedes tendrán que cumplir con una misión, ninguna es igual, todas son diferentes pero no les diré exactamente cual es la misión de cada uno por eso tendrán que averiguarlos por ustedes mismos, cuando un ángel termine esa misión seran llamados por mí y tendran de volver aquí" dijo el gran Dios-

-Ne, nee-chan pero yo nunca he visto ningun ángel, nadie aquí tiene grandes alas blancas- interrumpio Rukia

-Deja que termine la historia y entenderas- dijo Hisana, Rukia asintio -Como decia, el Dios luego de mandar sus ángeles al nuevo mundo, les cortó sus alas para dificultarles un poco su misión les puso pruebas dificiles a otros pruebas más faciles, con el paso de los años observo como sus ángeles trataban encontrar su misión y se dio cuenta de una cosa, los ángeles a los cuales les había puesto pruebas duras, luchaban más, eran más valientes, eran más fuertes y eran grandes guerreros así que el Dios decidio darles una pequeña recompensa..-

-Y que era esa recompensa nee-chan?-

-Nadie lo sabe.. es un secreto que nunca se dio a conocer, pero sabes algo, aunque no podamos ver sus grandes alas, esos ángeles siguen en ese mundo que es donde nosotros vivimos, hasta yo conosco uno es pequeño, muy valiente y lucha como ningun otro ángel, un verdadero guerrero- dijo Hisana con vos cantarina

-en serio? yo también quiero conocerlo!- exclamó emocionada la pequeña Rukia

-pero si esta aquí-

-donde? donde?- preguntó Rukia buscando en todos lados, Hisana rió

-frente a mí acaso no lo ves?- puso una mano en la cabecita de su hermana con un gesto de cariño -eres un pequeño pero muy valiente ángelito por lo tanto tu también tienes que cumplir una misión en es mundo-

Homura, Chizuku... ahora entendia a su hermana, ahora entendia cual era su misión como ángel en ese mundo lleno de crueldad, lucharía ahora no solo por ella si no ahora por esos dos ángelitos que el destino, la suerte o un Dios le habían mandado, saldrían de ese horrible lugar los tres juntos, lucharía por hacer felices a sus dos pequeños hijos no importaba el precio, ella se comvertiría en un ángel guardian, un ángel guerrero todo por dos pequeños pero muy fuertes rayos de luz.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Ichigo estaba hecho una furia ¡ese lugar era repugnante! eso y que todo estaba hecho ruinas, pero no podía irse no mientras su padre estuviera cerca luego de eso se iría sin más de ese asqueroso lugar, alguien como ¡jamas! debería de estar en un lugar así el obviamente siempre merecia lo mejor, en ese instante debería estar en su apartamento relajandose en el jacuzzi ¡pero no! gracias a su estupido padre esta ahí lleno de polvo todo sucio redeado de cucarachas. Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos con las manos en sus bolsillos, parado sin hacer nada mientras en su alrededor paramedicos, heridos, persona ayudando corrian de un lado a otro y hubiera seguido así sino hasta que sintió algo jalandole del pantalón.

-Seños pos favos ayuda a mi mami!- Ichigo al bajar su vista vio a una niña de pelo amarillo claro casi blanco con un mechon rojo y de ojos verdes jalarle el pantalón y pidendole ayuda, a su lado estaba un niño un poco más bajo de ojos entre azul y gris y de cabello negro, iba a gritarle que le soltará pero su padre llegó junto a él ¡rayos! penso.

-a la cuenta de tres, uno.. dos.. y.. tres!- varios hombres estaban tratando de levantar los escombros que estaban encima de Rukia, luego de que esos niños llegaran donde él, él, su padre y unos hombres más "fuimos a ayudar" osea ellos yo solo fuí obligado a ir, a su madre, cuando llegamos encontramos a una niña bajo muchos escombros y un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, fue algo entre aterrador y asqueroso según él.

-ahora Ichigo sacala de ahí abajo- ordeno Isshin

-¡¿Que!? porque yo?-

-eres el único con los brazos desocupados- tanto Isshin como los demas estaban sujetando varios escombros en sus brasos, así que Ichigo solo tenia que agacharse y sacar a esa mujer de ahí

-no lo voy a hacer- replico

-¡QUE LO HAGAS!- ese día Isshin no tenia ni un poco de pasiencia con su hijo

-ok, ok ya voy, ya voy- Ichigo se agachó y sujeto a la mujer por su torso pero al jalarla noto que no se movia, estaba pegada a algo, fue cuando vio que su muslo izquierdo estaba clavada una gran estaca atravezando en su totalidad la carne, incluso estaba enterrada en la tierra por eso no la podía mover.

-Viejo! la mujer esta clavada al suelo por una estaca, no puedo sacarla de ahí- mientras Ichigo y los demas trababan de ver que hacian para sacarla Homura y Chizuku estaban atras viendo todo, viendo como su mami estaba herida y viendo la gran estaca que travezaba su muslo.

-izuku ven adudame a sacas a mami del suelo si?- Homura siempre a sido una niña realmente valiente. Chizuku con miedo asintio. Ambos corrieron donde su mamá a ayudarla, se metierón debajo de los escombros y empezaron a tratar de desenterar la estaca cabando.

-hey niños que hacen es peligroso salgan de ahí- exclamó Isshin alarmado, ellos no podrían soportar mucho el pecho de los escombros y podrían quedar enterrados. Pero Homura y Chizuku no hicieron caso alguno seguian consentrados en cabar lo mas rápido posible.

Ichigo vio asombrado como esos niños trataban de desenterrar la estaca para que pudieran sacar a su mamá de ahí abajo, era algo que no diria nunca en voz alta pero era admirable lo valiente que podian ser esos dos niños, ya que la herida era muy horrorosa y sangrienta, sin embargo esos dos niños no les importo la inpactante escena y se consentraron en su objetivo.

-Ya eta! seños saca a mami- exclamaron los niños al mismo tiempo, Ichigo obedecio y saco a la mujer de ahí abajo, apenas saco a la mujer el resto de los rescatistas soltaron los escombros ya que pesaban bastante.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Estaba todo oscuro, no sentia nada, no se escuchaba nada, era como estar sumegida en las profundidades de un pozo, se sentia totalmente tranquila, empezo reordar momentos de su vida, pequeños trozos de recuerdos, los mejores, los más felices, recordó lo último que vivio antes de caer ahí, tal vez había muerto y por eso se encontraba ahí ¿así se sentia estar muerto? depronto en medio de toda esa oscuridad pudo ver un pequeño rayo de luz ¿que sería? trato de acercarse pero su cuerpo no le dejaba moverse... de pronto empezó a sentir calor, su pierna ardia mucho, luego su cuerpo empezó a sentir cada vez más, sus oídos empezaron a escuchar de nuevo, su boca se sentia seca, su cuerpo se sentia débil -Ichigo llevala al hospital yo iré con sus hijos apenas termine de curarlos- escuchó una voz fuerte y luego.. nada.

Podía sentir una gran luz en su cara, trato de abrir los ojos pero al hacerlo los tubo que cerrar de nuevo por la gran luminocidad del lugar, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta poder abrir los ojos en su totalidad fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de color crema, una habitación muy lujosa todo se veía limpio y acogedor, busco con la mirada a sus hijos y los encontro a un lado de ella recostados hechos bolita, toco con cariño la cabecita de ambos, haciendo que despertaran.

-mami!- exclamaron -ya estas biem? oh izuku llamemos a shinshin! ya veminos mami- Rukia que quedo callada, estaba feliz de que sus pequeños estubieran bien, estaba apunto de volver a cerrar los ojos cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¡oh! como se siente señorita, debe de estar cansada- dijo un nombre alto de cabello negro -no me he presentado me llamo Kurosaki Isshin y la he estado cuidando esta semana que a permanecido inconciente- Rukia abrio los ojos ¿¡una semana inconciente!?

-Rukia-chan verdad?- Rukia asintio -dejame decirte que es usted muy afortunada su herida no fue nada grave apesar de haber perdido mucha sangre, la estaca que atreveso su muslo izquierdo no daño ninguna vena, arteria o un hueso, por increíble que pueda sonar solo fue un daño 'superficial' y lo unico que tuvimos que hacer desinfectar la herida y coserla por ahora tenie diesiocho puntos en ambos lados de su muslo que estan totalmente vendados a lo ue me recuerda que se tiene que limpiar la herida tres veces al día para evitar alguna infección, para evitar que los puntos se descosan no podra caminar durante el progreso de cicatrizacion así que tendra que usar una silla de ruedas ya que su tobillo derecho esta torcido, la herida de su cabeza ya casi a sanado por completo por lo que se le retiraron ya las vendas - Isshin seguia hablando sin parar dando un montón de indicaciones mientras Rukia solo atinaba a asentir con su cabeza ya que no entendia practicamente nada de lo que Kurosaki-san le decia.

-Rukia-chan necesito hacerle un par de preguntas- Rukia que no había dicho palabra alguna asintio con la cabeza.

-Nombre completo?-

-Rukia.. nunca he tenido un apellido antes- Isshin asintio con la cabeza mientras escribia en una hoja

-Edad?-

-Diesiseis-

-Fecha de nacimiento-

-14 de enero-

-Con respecto el parto de sus dos hijos tuvo alguna complicacion en el parto?- La cara de Rukia se torno un poco roja

-La verdad... Homura y Chizuku no son mis hijos biológicos- Rukia jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, con la cabeza gacha -Cuando tenia apenas doce años me los encontre cerca de un río junto con los cadaveres de sus padres desde ese día.. ellos se han vuelto como dos hijos para mí-

-Entiendo... puedo hacerle un pregunta?-

-si..-

-Desde cuando ha vivido en Inuzuri?-

-Nací ahí mis padres nunca los llegue a conocer pero sobrevivi gracias a mi difunta hermana- Isshin meditó por un momento para luego observar un retrato de su fallecida esposa y sonrío

-Rukia-chan dejame decirte que tanto tú como tus hijos son unos grandes luchadores y muy valientes, deja decirte que esas dos pequeñas criaturas son realmente un par de ángeles caídos del cielo han tenido la gran valentia de de salvarte la vida por eso quiero adoptarlos, quiero que sean parte de mi familia- Rukia quedo paralizada ¡les quitarían a sus hijos! sin poder evitarlo sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas le dolia el tener que separarse de sus pequeños pero sabia que sería lo mejor sus hijos ya no sufririan de hambre. Rukia se seco un poco las lágrimas y trato de hablar con voz firme -Solo.. prometa que los cuidará muy bien, ellos se merecen lo mejor ¡por favor cuidelos y quiereles mucho!- Rukia hizo un leve inclinación, sus lágrimas de dejaban de salir le dolia mucho sus pequeños era todo lo que le importaba en esta vida; escucho la risa del hombre de su lado -Me ha entendido mal Rukia-chan-

-¿como?- no entendia

-Lo que quiero decir es.. que quiero adortarla a usted, quiero que se combierta en mi hija y sus hijos en mis nietos- Rukia levanto su rostro de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca lijeramente abierta.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Del otro lado de puerta se encontraba Ichigo escuchando toda la conversación de su padre con la pordiosera esa, fruncio el seño no iba a permitir que una mocosa de la calle estubiera cerca de el, escucho la puerta abrirse y corrio a esconderse, cuando vio a su padre salir y ir hacia abajo se volvio a parar cerca de la puerta para ver si podia escuchar algo, después de unos veinte minutos Ichigo desidio entrar a la habitación vio como esa vagabunda esta dormida se notaba que había llorado ya que sus mejillas estaban todavia humedas se removio en la cama para luego soltar un pequeño quejido, Ichigo fruncio aun mas el seño al escucharla quejarse por alguna estraña razón le incomodo ver su rostro adolorido sin nada más que hacer se fue de la habitación podria sonar muy infantil lo que iba a hacer pero le haría la vida imposible a esa mujer y a sus hijos para que se largarán de su casa.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Que tal el capitulo eh? se sorprendieron de saber que Homura y Chizuku no era biologicamente los hijos de Rukia? Rukia es muy joven todavia solo tiene 16 por lo tanto todavia no será madre

Perdón si el capitulo quedo algo corto solo pude escribir 8 páginas en WordPad no pude más 'la inspiracion' se ve acabo por hoy u3u

Ahora la ficha:

.:Homura y Chizuku:.

Edad: 4 años Chizuku y 5 años Homura

Cumpleaños: desconocido

Padres: muertos

Madre adoptiba: Rukia

Les gusta: A Homura los insectos y jugar en la tierra a Chizuku jugar en el agua.

Aman: A Rukia

Apariencia: Homura es de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello amarillo casi blanco con un mechon rojo en el frente y Chizuku piel aun más palida ojos tristes de colo entre gris y azul oscuro y cabello negro palido.

Personalidad: Homura es una niña con mucha energia, le gusta ensuciarse y trepar a lugares altos y muy valiente.

Chizuku es calmado y depende mucho de Homura y Rukia le tiene miedo a muchas cosas pero aun así termina haciendo grandes cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PD: Mi ortografía es pésima lo siento mucho!

PD2:¡Piensen en que si me dejan un review habran feliz a un lindo conejito! :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los adora: YukiYuki~ :3


End file.
